


I Hate Parties

by tellmesomethinginteresting



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But they're just a fun group of bros, High School, I chose Winwin's group of friends completely at random, M/M, POV Third Person, Party, Sarcastic Winwin, Winwin POV, Winwin and Yeri friendship, don't blink and you'll get a mean girls reference, high school party, just a fun quarantine fluff piece, who knew we needed that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmesomethinginteresting/pseuds/tellmesomethinginteresting
Summary: Winwin hates parties. Unfortunately for him, his friends, Johnny, Lucas, and Yangyang, love them.What's even more unfortunate for Winwin is that they think he just needs to "get some", which, of course, is ridiculous.At least that's what Winwin thinks until he meets a pretty guy at a party.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 47





	1. I hate parties

Winwin hated parties. He always had. He had been to his fair share, but he had found none of them to be enjoyable in the slightest.

Still, he remembered every single party he had ever attended in vivid detail. He remembered the host. He remembered the date. He remembered the address. He remembered who had made out with whom. He remembered who had been the most hungover the next day. He remembered who had posted the most embarrassing Snapchat stories. He remembered who had broken up and he remembered who had gotten (back) together.

But most important of all, he remembered which of his friends had gotten the drunkest. At their first party, Yangyang had been the one. It had been at Becky Samberg’s house. Her parents had gone away for the weekend and so she had invited, what felt like, the entire school. It had been loud. It had been claustrophobic. And it had ended with Yangyang vomiting into a bush.

At his fifth party, it had been Johnny. It had been at Jeremy Miller’s aunt’s house. Rumor had had it that she was getting a facelift. Whether or not this was true Winwin never did get to find out, he would have remembered if he had. One thing he did remember, however, was that she had chosen her nephew to housesit, something she would come to regret later on when Johnny drunkenly drove her Vespa into the pool.

At his tenth party, it had been Lucas. It had actually been at Lucas’ place. His parents had gone away to celebrate their twentieth wedding anniversary. Lucas had drunkenly tried to impress Jungwoo by doing some sort of fire trick. Winwin hadn’t been there in person to see it, he would have remembered, otherwise. And the people who actually had been there only gave very unreliable reports involving Lucas’ mother’s gas stove, one of Lucas’ father’s very expensive cigars and a matchstick. How these objects were connected and in what order things had gone down varied depending on who you asked, but it always ended with Lucas setting his mother’s stove on fire and being grounded for at least six months.

Winwin could go on for hours about his intense hatred for parties and every time his friends would suggest going to one, he did.

“You know what your problem is,” Johnny interrupted him.

They were all sitting at lunch while Winwin was going on about the last party they had attended. It had been at Julia Diaz’ house. Her parents had gone to a wedding in Columbia. And it had ended with that sophomore Mark vomiting on Winwin’s new shoes.

“You need to get laid,” Johnny said, “and parties are actually a great place for that.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Winwin said and threw one of his cold, weirdly mushy cafeteria fries at Johnny. He ended up hitting Lucas instead.

“Dude,” Lucas said and picked the fry off of his hoodie and put it in his mouth.

“Bro, that’s so disgusting.” Yangyang grimaced.

“What,” Lucas shrugged, “that was a perfectly good fry. My mom is on this new vegan, gluten-free, hippie-dippy shit and I haven’t eaten anything that doesn’t look or taste like cardboard in at least a week.”

“A week?” Winwin asked, pretending to be shocked. “I wish you had said something sooner. We’ll probably lose you to malnourishment soon.” He put his hand on his heart and gave Lucas a look filled with pretend compassion. “But you know what, I think I could live with that.”

“You know what, dude,” Lucas said, “I would have taken your side in this because you so nicely threw a fry at me, but now I think Johnny’s right: You need to get some.”

“Who needs to get some?” Jungwoo asked and sat down next to Lucas.

“Winwin,” Lucas said and gave Jungwoo a kiss on the cheek.

Winwin rolled his eyes, honestly not sure whether it was because of how disgustingly cute Lucas and Jungwoo were or because of Lucas’ comment.

“So, are you guys coming to Yeri’s party on Saturday?” Jungwoo asked.

“Yes,” Johnny, Yangyang and Lucas said.

“No,” Winwin muttered.

“Why?” Jungwoo turned to look at him. “Parties are a great place to hook up with someone.”

Winwin gestured between him and Johnny. “Did you guys plan this? Is this some sort of joke?”

“No, it’s just common sense,” Jungwoo answered while checking his phone. “Walk me to class, babe,” he said to Lucas, “I need to talk to Mr. Tanner about my biology project.”

Lucas got up and picked up Jungwoo’s bag. Together they disappeared in the sea of chatting highschoolers.

“If "getting some", means having to carry around someone else’s bag, I’m good,” Winwin said. He demonstratively put air quotes around the words "getting some".

“I’d do it,” Yangyang admitted.

“Those attitudes are precisely why neither of you is getting any.” Johnny got up and stretched his enormously long legs. Winwin sometimes wondered how he fit them underneath the small cafeteria tables in the first place.

“See ya later, losers,” Johnny said and started walking away.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Winwin shouted after him, “our attitudes are literally opposite of each other.”

Johnny turned around to look at them, now walking backwards. He spread his arms like he was proclaiming some sort of prophecy. “Maybe therein lies the answer.”

"Asshole," Winwin whispered to himself.


	2. Maybe Parties Weren't So Bad Afterall

The story ended as it always did with Johnny, Yangyang, Lucas, Jungwoo and Winwin, smushed together in a car that was suited way better for four people. At least, Winwin was riding shotgun this time. Being in the middle seat was always a nightmare, but what was even worse was riding next to Lucas and Jungwoo. But that was on Yangyang today and Winwin wasn’t big enough a person to feel bad for him.

“You’re going to thank me for this, dude,” Johnny said, as Winwin was scrolling through his phone. Riding shotgun came with the added perk of choosing the music.

“Unless you’re going to be the one to give me some, this party is going to suck as much as any other we’ve been to.” Winwin put air quotes around the words: give me some.

“The night’s still young, my friend.” Johnny gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. “Also, you’ve just admitted that your mood would be improved by getting some action. A fault confessed is half redressed.”

“Are you secretly eighty years old?” Winwin shook his head in disbelief. A fault confessed is half redressed? Who said stuff like that?

They arrived at Yeri’s house around ten minutes later. Luckily, Johnny hadn’t shared anymore of his newfound wisdom.

As soon as they walked in the door, Lucas and Jungwoo broke off from the group and made their way upstairs. At this point, why did they even bother going to parties? They might as well stay home and end up doing exactly the same thing.

The three of them walked over to the kitchen, where Yeri greeted them all with hugs. She was one of the few people outside his friend group Winwin could actually stand. They were both members of student council and would roll their eyes at each other when their student council president suggested another ridiculous, unrealistic, financially unfeasible idea.

He also knew that Johnny had a little bit of a thing for her. And after being teased about not “getting enough” by Johnny most of all, it didn’t hurt to see him fumble his way through a basic greeting.

“Grool party,” Johnny said.

“Grool?” Yeri repeated amused.

“I couldn’t decide whether I should say cool or great, so- “

“Grool,” Yeri said and smiled, “you guys want something to drink?”

“A soda would be nice.” Winwin could almost physically feel Johnny’s disapproving glare.

“I’m just going to say hi to the track guys before I get anything.” And with that Yangyang disappeared.

“I’d love a beer,” Johnny answered.

“We have all the non-alcoholic stuff here,” Yeri explained and filled a red solo cup with sprite before passing it to Winwin. “But there’s beer in the living room.”

“That’d be great,” Johnny said.

And before Winwin could say anything he and Yeri disappeared in the crowd.

“Cool,” Winwin said to himself as he turned around planning to go check on Yangyang.

Suddenly, someone bumped into him. In the same moment, cold, sticky soda started running down his arm.

“Sorry,” Winwin heard an unfamiliar voice behind him say, “everything okay?”

Winwin shot around angrily, about to yell at whoever was responsible for this mess, but then almost choked on his own words. The person who had bumped into him could only be described as the most attractive guy he had ever seen.

He had dark, wavy hair, pronounced cheekbones and brown eyes so deep they almost seemed black. But what was most remarkable about him was his smile. His pink, plump lips enwrapped the straightest, whitest, most perfect teeth Winwin had ever seen. The guy could be in a toothpaste commercial. No, he could be in any sort of commercial. Winwin would have bought CDs from him and he didn’t even have a CD player.

Perfect teeth, CDs, plump lips, deep eyes? He never used any of those words to describe anyone. What was going on? This was-

“You okay,” the perfect strangers asked.

“Sure,” Winwin said, “I’m like totally fine.”

Like totally? Again, those words weren’t part of his vocabulary.

“I’m Yuta,” the guy said and offered Winwin his hand.

Winwin switched his now half empty drink from his right hand to his left and went to shake Yuta’s, but then thought better of it. He jerked back his hand violently.

Yuta raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“It’s wet and sticky,” Winwin explained.

Yuta’s eyebrow rose even higher.

Oh my fucking god, get it together, Winwin thought. “I was having a soda and you…”

Yuta’s (perfect) mouth formed a perfect oh when he realized what Winwin was trying to say.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, “I’ll just get you a new one.”

“It’s really fine,” Winwin said, “I’m- “

“Come on,” Yuta said, “let me make it up to you.”

Winwin desperately tried to get his head back straight, which was made impossible by the fact that Yuta was smiling once again.

Winwin just about managed to shrug, which Yuta took as a yes. Before Winwin knew it, Yuta had taken his hand and was leading him through the flood of drunken teenagers.

Winwin tried and failed to ignore the electricity flowing through his body, starting from where Yuta’s fingers were touching his hand.

Once they reached the kitchen, Winwin felt dizzy almost like he could faint any second.

“So, what were you drinking?” Yuta asked and took Winwin’s red cup from him.

“Sprite,” Winwin answered.

Yuta chuckled and unscrewed the cap of one of the sprite bottles.

“Not your drink?”

“I prefer coke,” Yuta answered, “I like that it doesn’t only have sugar but caffeine as well. If a beverage is going to kill you, you might as well do it right.”

“Dark,” Winwin said and took his drink from Yuta. Something caught his eye in the process. Yuta’s nails were painted in a bright, royal blue.

“I like them,” Winwin said.

“What?” Yuta asked surprised.

“Your nails, I mean. The color… they’re really cool.”

Yuta smiled. God, Winwin loved it when he smiled.

Also, did the nails mean what he thought they meant? Straight guys only did black nail polish, right? Or was that being presumptuous? But he got to be presumptuous, right? After all, he himself was gay, therefore… he got to be presumptuous. That was totally how that worked.

“So, do you go to East High?” Winwin asked. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.” And Winwin was one hundred percent sure about that, because he would have remembered. Not only because he remembered everything, but because no one would ever forget Yuta’s smile.

“No, I go to Kinder,” Yuta said.

Winwin whistled through his teeth. Kinder was a private school one town over with a focus on visual arts. You only got in there if you were super artistically talented or rich, but preferably both.

So, Yuta was an artist. Did that explain the nails? Probably, right?

Winwin cursed himself. He had been presumptuous. He really shouldn’t get his hopes up like that.

“I actually live around here. That’s how I know Yeri,” Yuta said.

But talking to Yuta for a little longer couldn’t hurt, could it.

“Yeah, Yeri’s great. We’re actually in- “

Suddenly, someone put an arm around his shoulder. Tall, lanky frame and a little bit too much deodorant. Winwin didn’t have to look to the side to know that it was-

“I’m Johnny,” Johnny said and shook Yuta’s hand. “I’m this one’s- “ He pinched Winwin’s cheek. “best friend.”

Winwin rolled his eyes. Maybe he didn’t hate parties because of the party aspect. Maybe he hated them because of his friends. Yeah, that was starting to sound way more plausible.

“Actually,” he interjected, “we don’t know each other. I’ve never seen him before today.”

Yuta just smiled and nodded. Wow, Yuta’s smile made even Johnny a tiny bit less annoying.

“He’s just shy, because he knows he pales a little bit in terms of handsomeness when he stands next to me,” Johnny said.

Well, maybe even Yuta’s smile couldn’t make Johnny less annoying.

“Anyway,” Johnny said, “my friend here really needs some action and he’s too shy to actually flirt with anyone. So, just a heads up: if you like him, go for it. You’re like totally his type.”

Winwin could feel his cheeks turning scarlet. He would kill Johnny. Right here and now. He would quarter him. No, he would eighth him, if that was even a thing. If it wasn’t a thing, he would make it one.

“Great to meet you, Yuta,” Johnny said and was gone again.

Somehow without Johnny the situation was even more awkward.

“Listen, I’m really sorry,” Winwin began, “he just gets like this sometimes. He’s probably drunk. I mean, he’s not that bright to begin with and when you add alcohol, the whole situation just totally derails into- “

“It’s totally fine,” Yuta interrupted him, “well, not totally but…”

Oh god, Winwin thought, damn Johnny and Lucas and Yangyang and the lot of them. And fuck parties. They sucked. He never should have come. He should stay home always and just never leave. Yeah, first good idea he had had in a while. He should just-

“I still don’t know your name,” Yuta said.

His name? Was this supposed to be some sort of joke? He had told Yuta his name, right? He must have. That’s what you did, when you talked to someone for the first time, especially someone with the most beautiful smile in the world. But now looking back on their conversation…

Yuta had introduced himself and then afterwards Winwin had said his hand was wet and sticky.

“It’s Winwin.”

“Nice to officially meet you, Winwin,” Yuta said and he smiled again.

God, Winwin love it when he smiled. Maybe parties weren't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone. I just had so much genuine fun writing this story. I've been feeling nostalgic for my high school days for some reason and this made me feel better. Just some genuine, feel-good fluff. Happy quarantine, everyone.


End file.
